harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fang
Fang is an over-sized boarhound dog, and one of Rubeus Hagrid's pets, but may also be his magical familiar, considering he is the most frequent of Hagrid's animals. He was a large dog that accompanied Hagrid in many places, including the Forbidden Forest, and lived in the latter's hut. Fang possibly helped fight the Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Early life Fang was Rubeus Hagrid's pet, and possibly his magical familiar. It is possible that Hagrid met him while he was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Forbidden Forest In 1991, Fang accompanied first year students Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter into the Forbidden Forest, only to run away in fear after encountering a hooded figure drinking blood from a dead unicorn. After running away he soon found Hagrid, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger, who immediately knew that Draco and Harry were in danger. Meeting Aragog Fang accompanied Ron Weasley and Harry to visit Aragog in the Forbidden Forest. He, Harry, and Ron were nearly eaten by Aragog's children, but they were rescued by the wild Flying Ford Anglia that was previously owned by Arthur Weasley (Ron Weasley's dad). Second Wizarding War Hiding Fang was hit by a Stunning Spell when Hagrid was attacked by Ministry of Magic Wizards led by Dolores Umbridge. Hagrid then brought Fang with him when he escaped. After Voldemort's return was made public and Umbridge was sacked, Hagrid and Fang returned to their home at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Battle of the Astronomy Tower Fang was inside Hagrid's hut when it was set on fire by Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, but was rescued when Hagrid and Harry doused the fire with Aguamenti. Battle of Hogwarts In 1998, Fang went with Hagrid and Grawp to Hogwarts to help in the defence of the castle. However, as soon as the fighting began Fang was startled when a vase nearby was hit by a spell and exploded, and he ran away in fright. Later life It is unknown if he participated in the battle in any meaningful way. After the end of the battle, Hagrid showed no indication of mourning, so it is presumed that Fang had survived the battle, as he was not mentioned among the casualities. His later life at Hogwarts is unknown. Personality and traits Fang is a large hound who slobbers constantly. He once completely soaked Harry Potter's robes while laying his head on Harry's knee. When someone enters Hagrid's hut, he will greet them with loud, booming barks and almost always a sound licking on either their faces or ears. He is very protective of Hagrid, but is a "bloody coward." Behind the scenes *In the novels, Fang is said to be a boarhound, or Great Dane. In the movies, Fang is portrayed by a Neapolitan Mastiff, a very different breed, though one that was also used against boars. *The dogs who play Fang in the first three movies are Hugo, Bully, Bella (Dog), and Vito. A dog named Luigi played Fang in the second and sixth films. In the 2nd disc special feature of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Head Animal Trainer Julie Tottman shows the new dog who played Fang, and its name is Monkey,See this image while in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and Part 2 of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows the Neapolitan Mastiff who played Fang is Uno.HPUpdate: Neapolitan Mastiff who played "Fang" in HP6 movie had received an Academy Award *In Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Fang is one on the several characters that can dig up Dig-Spots, including Professor Lupin (Werewolf), Mrs. Norris, and Crookshanks. Without using Freeplay mode or Polyjuice Potion, Fang is playable in the fifth level of The Philosopher's Stone, "The Forbidden Forest", the fifth in The Chamber of Secrets, "Follow The Spiders", and "Dragons" as the third level in The Goblet Of Fire. Fang is unlocked at the beginning of "The Forbidden Forest", by changing from either Ron or Harry (in Story-Mode) to Fang, and then using Fang to dig underneath the cliff at the start. Fang's Character-Token will be in the tunnel. See also *Rubeus Hagrid's pets Appearances character.]] *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references fr:Crockdur pl:Kieł Category:Dogs Category:Hagrid's pets Category:Males